Faça Melhor - DRARRY
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Queria descobrir mais. Queria mais do que seu gosto. Queria mais do que os dedos dele mexendo em seu cabelo. Mais do que apenas puxar sua gravata. Gravata? Ah é, estava beijando um homem. DRARRY - ONESHOT


**N/A: Fic dedicada a minhas lindas Bruna A. e Noni. SLASH. Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA. CONTÉM SEXO EXPLÍCITO**

Draco passava pelos corredores do castelo. Não tinha noção de para onde ia. Tinha nas mãos um pedaço de pergaminho sujo e velho. "Santo Potter". Pensava "Vive perdendo suas tralhas por aí". Ele nunca devolveria algo de Potter, mas precisava saber como que aquela coisa funcionava. Estava em sua mente ir para a biblioteca, mas, quando se deu conta, estava parado na frente da imagem da mulher gorda. "Que maravilha".

Harry estava saindo da sala comunal para a cabana de Hagrid. O amigo o havia convidado para comer uns biscoitos e conversar. Obviamente já havia comido. Não se atreveria a comer os biscoitos de Hagrid. O retrato girou, e ele saiu olhando para baixo. Mal teve tempo de perceber que já havia alguém ali, e caiu em cima de quem quer que fosse.

- Malfoy! – gritou ainda em cima do loiro – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Sendo esmagado por você, seu imbecil. Saia de cima de mim!

Draco estava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou um pouco surpreso. Potter estava usando um perfume bom. Balançou a cabeça _"E isso lá são coisas para se pensar?!" _

- Eu quero dizer o que está fazendo nesse lugar, Malfoy. Será possível ser tão burro? – Harry retrucou

- Não se pode mais andar pelos corredores? - Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ou o Senhor-sou-perfeito-Potter não deixa?

Ele riu, sarcástico. Como gostava de ver aquela expressão raivosa no rosto de Harry. Gostava daqueles óculos tortos, os olhos brilhando de ódio por trás das lentes. Aqueles olhos verdes e limpos, puros, cálidos. Voltou a balançar a cabeça. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Confuso, Malfoy? Não consegue nem formular uma frase que a cabeça já dói? – foi a vez de Harry rir

- Quem tem dores de cabeça é você, testa-rachada! _Ai, minha cicatriz, ai, meu orgulho, ai, como eu quero chamar atenção! _ - Draco voltou a rir

- Cale a boca, Malfoy!

- Venha aqui me calar.

Harry avançou todo o espaço que tinha entre os dois. Por um instante Draco pensou que Harry lhe daria um soco, e foi o que ele pensou em fazer. Mas o viu ali tão perto, tão fácil de ser manipulado... Harry o beijou. Puxou sua camisa com força para perto de si e juntou a boca dos dois pelo tempo máximo que conseguiu aguentar. Se surpreendeu. Malfoy tinha gosto de hortelã. _**Mas o que era aquilo que estavam fazendo?**_ Se soltou rapidamente do loiro, que o olhava com os olhos arregalados. Não acreditava no que Harry tinha acabado de fazer. Tocou os lábios momentaneamente, e não desgrudou o olhar dele. Queria avaliar cada movimento, cada pequeno passo que dava.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou a Harry

- Não reclame, Malfoy. – deu um sorriso travesso – Você gostou.

- Ora, seu...

Draco puxou Harry pela gravata. Mas o que ia fazer? Socá-lo? Não. Jogá-lo longe? Também não. Então acabou com os centímetros que os separavam, e o beijou novamente. Com muito mais força e intensidade do que ele havia feito. Queria mostrar que era melhor. Sem nenhuma dificuldade conseguiu colocar sua língua dentro da boca do moreno, que agora segurava em seu pescoço. Sentiu-a se entrelaçando com a sua, e um leve gemido de prazer vindo do outro. Era uma sensação deliciosa. Seus olhos estavam fechados, ele sentia cada canto da boca de Harry. Queria descobrir mais. Queria mais do que seu gosto. Queria mais do que os dedos dele mexendo em seu cabelo. Mais do que apenas puxar sua gravata. _Gravata? Ah é, estava beijando um homem. _

Afastou Harry e pegou ar. O rosto dele estava corado. Um pouco trêmulo ajeitou os óculos. Voltou-se vidrado para Draco.

- O que é? Vai me dizer que não achou bom? Bem melhor que só aquele beijinho que me deu. Não acha? – ele sorriu desdenhoso

O moreno não respondeu. Apenas encaravam-se. A mesma pergunta refletida nos olhos: O que estava acontecendo com os dois?

Ali estava Draco. O garoto que Harry sempre desprezou. Que sempre o desprezou de volta. Aqueles cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis cinzentos, -Como aqueles olhos eram lindos!- sempre mais forte, mais bonito, mais elegante, mais aventureiro.

E ali estava Harry. O garoto de ouro. O "Santo Potter". Quem sempre escapava. Sempre ficava com a fama. Nunca errava. Com aqueles cabelos bagunçados que nunca ficavam no lugar, – Como queria tocar aqueles cabelos!- olhos brilhantes, mais fraco, porém mais amado, mais visto, mais famoso.

Olhou para o moreno. Ele tinha no rosto a mesma expressão de tola inocência. Queria ver até quando aquela expressão duraria. Sorriu de um jeito sexy, e viu que Harry percebeu.

- Venha, Potter. Quero te mostrar algo.

Draco voltou a puxar a gravata dele, andando por corredores escuros e pelos quais nunca havia passado. Quando pareceram chegar ao mais frio e assustador, o loiro abriu uma porta escondida atrás de uma armadura, revelando um amplo quarto com direito a cama de casal, televisão, e outros aparelhos bruxos que Harry não conhecia. O moreno andou pelo quarto, observando cada detalhe. Quando acabou de olhar, virou-se para Draco.

- É isso? Queria me mostrar um quarto? – ele riu – Francamente Draco. Já vi coisas melhores.

- Você _vai _ver coisas melhores, Potter. – respondeu rouco

O jeito que Malfoy o olhava não era normal. Aquilo não era ódio. Nem amor. Nem superioridade. Aquele olhar indicava fome. Harry se sentou na cama, um pouco confuso.

- Draco, o que você...

- Ora, não seja tolo, Potter! – disse chegando mais perto dele, quase encostando os narizes. – Vai me dizer que não entendeu o por que de ter trago você aqui?

- Não Malfoy. Eu sinceramente não entendi. – disse ainda sem tirar os olhos dele

- Então deixa eu te mostrar. – o loiro suspirou

Andou em direção a Harry, que já tinha feito o favor de sentar-se na cama. Chegou o mais perto que podia sem tocá-lo, mas suas respirações já se misturavam. Empurrou-o na cama, e começou a subir por cima dele. Beijou o pescoço do moreno, que soltou uma exclamação que não dava para distinguir se era de espanto ou prazer. Talvez os dois.

- Malfoy, eu não sei o que você...

- Ah, cale a boca, Potter! – ele exclamou

Para a surpresa dos dois, Harry obedeceu. Sentiu o loiro beijar-lhe novamente o pescoço. Aquilo era bom. Os lábios de Draco nele, as mãos dele em seus braços, descendo pelo seu corpo... _Onde aquelas mãos estavam indo? _ Mal teve tempo de registrar esse pensamento quando a mão dele entrou dentro de sua calça e segurou seu membro. Harry gemeu.

- Você está duro, Potter. – Draco sussurrou ao seu ouvido - Significa que você está gostando.

- É sua vez de calar a boca, Malfoy. – ele disse tentando recuperar a postura

Draco riu, e voltou a beijar o garoto. Não podia dizer que não era bom. Sabia onde ele gostaria de ser tocado, onde se sentiria bem, por também ser um homem. Tirou a mão de dentro da calça dele e começou a puxar sua blusa. Harry se levantou para ajudá-lo, e em alguns minutos os dois já estavam sem camisa.

Draco sentiu o corpo do outro em contato com o seu, e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Era quente, diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado. O moreno segurava suas pernas, e ele o seu pescoço. O cabelo de Potter era macio. Como nunca havia feito isso antes? Já havia estado naquela situação com muitas garotas antes. Garotas das quais nem se lembrava. Mas com um garoto era a primeira vez. Tinha que mostrar que conseguia. Não ia desistir agora. Era melhor que Potter. Disso tinha certeza. Ou não?

Harry virou Draco, de modo a ficar em cima dele. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos. Eles lhe faziam uma única pergunta: E agora? Ele beijou o peito do garoto, que jogou a cabeça para trás. Harry não podia ver sua expressão. Começou a percorrer todo seu peitoral definido com a língua. Passou por toda a extensão dele, até chegar onde sua calça estava. Percebeu que Malfoy não usava cuecas. Abriu uma pequena fresta em seu zíper, e beijou o início de seu membro. Draco gemeu de prazer em baixo dele. Harry deu um sorriso travesso.

- Quem é que está gostando mesmo? – ele riu e chegou mais perto de seu rosto. Mordeu o lábio inferior do loiro – Faça melhor.

Draco soltou um riso rouco e cheio de superioridade. Voltou a ficar por cima do garoto, que o olhava de um jeito surpreendentemente nervoso. Tomou os lábios dele como seus novamente. Foi muito mais intenso do que das outras vezes. Talvez pelo fato de que seus corpos estavam colados que quase nus.

- Tire essa merda de calça. – Draco disse puxando-a para baixo com urgência. Não demorou até que sentiu as mãos de Harry puxando as suas próprias calças para baixo. Ele riu enquanto mordia o pescoço do moreno – Não ouse me deixar em desvantagem, Potter. Vou ter que tirar essa cueca também.

Harry se apressou a puxar a cueca para baixo, mas Draco bateu em sua mão.

- Não, Potter. Eu faço isso.

O loiro queria ser mais sexy, mais sensual, queria ser mais que o garoto que estava abaixo dele. Então fez algo que nunca acreditaria que precisasse fazer. Não que ele já o tivesse imaginado transando com Harry. Mas eles não estavam. _Ainda não. _As palavras vieram em sua mente. E, infelizmente, não conseguiu afastá-las.

Beijou o início do membro do moreno, como ele havia feito minutos antes. Escutou-o gemer. Como gostava de escutá-lo gemer. Sem mais pensar em algo, começou a puxar a cueca dele com os dentes. Harry começava a respirar de forma mais descompassada. Draco gostava. Acabou de puxá-la e a jogou no chão. Parou, e observou o corpo do garoto ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo com o seu. Viu- morder os lábios, e jogar a cabeça em direção ao travesseiro.

- Malfoy! – ele disse em forma de gemido – Como você é gostoso!

- Acha, Potter? – disse rindo – Disse que veria coisas melhores do que esse maldito quarto. Agora voltemos ao silêncio. Você fica mais bonito calado.

Draco voltou a beijá-lo com urgência. Procurava sentir cada canto de seu corpo. Os corpos nus ajudavam a aproximá-los. Harry segurava em suas coxas enquanto ele próprio tocava-o. Queria tanto sentir o corpo daquele garoto! Queria poder fazer muito mais do que aquilo. Precisava tomar uma iniciativa. Harry não podia ser melhor que ele.

Parou de beijá-lo sobre protestos, e ficou de joelhos. Segurou nas nádegas do garoto, que arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que o menino faria. Tentou inutilmente fechar as pernas, o que apenas fez Draco chegar mais perto. Sem mais delongas, entrou dentro do moreno. Harry gritou de prazer.

- Mais forte! – as palavras escaparam da boca dele. O loiro riu.

Começou a fazer movimentos para frente e para trás, colocando força nas estocadas. Harry parecia não aguentar. Começou a masturbá-lo para ver se ele iria calar a boca - como gemia alto! -, mas simplesmente o fez gemer ainda mais. Sentia-o embaixo dele, respirando irregularmente, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Não queria que aquela situação acabasse. Ele não estava gostando realmente de Potter. Estava?_ "Não. Ele é apenas um brinquedo. Isso não passa daqui". _Porém teve que interromper seus pensamentos impuros para gozar dentro do garoto, que gritou ainda mais alto.

Caiu em cima de Potter, que beijou seu pescoço e mordeu sua orelha. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Os dois estavam suados, e ainda duros. Sentou-se em cima de Harry, e ficou encarando aqueles olhos. Passou a mão pelos rebeldes cabelos negros. Eram macios e leves. Abaixou-se, e voltou a beijá-lo. Gostava de sentir a boca dele grudada na sua. Era diferente de beijar uma garota. Era melhor. Mas não assumiria isso. Nem para ele, nem para ninguém.

Parou de beijar o moreno e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ficaram um bom tempo assim. Os dois olhando para o teto negro, quando Harry interrompeu o silêncio:

- E agora?

Era a mesma pergunta que passava pela cabeça de Draco_. "E agora?"_ o que faria? Não sairia por toda Hogwarts agarrado a Potter, beijando seu pescoço e recebendo beijos de volta. Também não se importava com o fato do garoto ter uma namorada. Poderia muito bem encontrá-lo apenas para fazer sexo. Não se importava. Que tipo de Malfoy se importaria em trair? Mas a questão era: ele queria se encontrar com Potter?

- Simples. – virou o rosto para Harry, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Voltara a ser o arrogante de sempre. Não tinha fome ou amor ali. – Você coloca a roupa, e vaza do meu quarto.

- Ma-mas... nós acabamos de... – Harry começou a balbuciar

- Nós acabamos de transar. É Potter, eu sei. É como faço com todas as inúmeras garotas. Vista-se, e saia daqui.

Draco observou o outro sair do meio dos lençóis verde esmeralda e se vestir em silêncio. Colocou as calças, depois a blusa na qual faltavam vários botões, e por fim amarrou sua gravata de seda vermelha e dourada. Levou os sapatos na mão. Dirigiu-se até a porta, e sem se virar para trás disse asperamente:

- Saiba que se eu sair, nunca mais vou te olhar como fiz hoje Malfoy.

- Nada irá mudar Potter.

Escutou a porta bater, e enfiou a cara dentro do travesseiro. O que tinha acabado de fazer? _"Você fez o certo, Draco. Não o ama. Não ama ninguém. Ele é apenas um brinquedinho para você. Um brinquedinho que acabou de quebrar."_

Pobre Draco Malfoy. Nunca mais tocaria os cabelos rebeldes. E pobre Harry Potter. Não mais poderia vislumbrar aqueles olhos cinzentos. Mas Draco estava feliz. Havia feito melhor. Um sorriso maldoso espalhou-se em seu rosto. Malfoys sempre venciam. Ou não?

**N/A: Sim gente, acabou. Não pretendo fazer continuação. Espero que tenham gostado. Minhas lindinhas, está a altura de vocês?**


End file.
